Sharing Is Caring
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: Serenity's sick with a nasty cold. And what's this? Joey has to go on a field trip that lasts for a week! Meaning that three bikers get to watch over the poor miserable girl until she's either better or her brother comes back.
1. Chapter 1: Poor Serenity

Present to Kohakuhime of Konoha!

Again it's another Valon/Serenity oneshot. Yay! Seemed to take me forever to finish this... even though I started, basically, last night... I still wished I had finished it sooner. I was able to finish this because I got out of school early. Mostly because I got hit in the head and felt really dizzy... stupid PE... it's pointless!

Alister: I told you to watch out, but _no_. You decided to stare at me and **not** pay _attention_.

Hush, Alister. The readers want to read the story, not about us fighting over something so pointless as this. Now, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the cast. Though Alister is my boyfriend. Just clearing that up right now, once and for all.

Please, enjoy!

* * *

Sharing Is Caring

Valon snored, throwing an arm over his eyes and shifting as he heard the faint ring of the telephone. It was late Monday morning which meant Serenity would be off to school therefore the Australian saw no reason to set his alarm clock just to prepare himself for a boring day. He rolled over onto his stomach, rubbing his face against the soft pillow and muttering incomprehensive sentences.

A knock on his bedroom door made him groan and mutter a lazy, "Go 'way…"

"Valon, Joey's on the phone. He says it's urgent that he talks to you." Raphael's voice seemed to float underneath the door and into the boy's ears. "I'll tell him you'll be down in a minute."

_Wait could 'e possible want from me…?_ Spiky hair stuck out in all kinds of directions as he ruffed his own hair to try and wake himself up. Slowly he stood and made his way out of his bedroom, walking down stairs and glanced around from the stupid contraption that had been part of his cause for waking up so early – even though it was nearly the afternoon.

Once he found it, thanks to Raphael's help, he placed the phone beside his left ear and said a groggy, "What do you want from me?"

"_Serenity's sick._" Joey answered his tone one of worry and concern for his sister. In the background Valon could hear a terrible cough. This certainly woke him up.

"Ah, is she alright? Do you want me ta bring some medicine over? What type of sickness does she 'ave? How's she feelin'? Wait; don't answer 'at. Will she be—" he was cut off as Joey interrupted him.

"_I need her to stay over with you guys._"

Five minutes of silence followed after this.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of gettin' sick." Valon snapped, gripping the phone tightly and taking a seat at the desk. "It can't be 'at bad! Not ta mention she's your—"

"_I have a class field trip and I'm going to be gone for a week._" Joey barked. "_I would miss it, but Serenity keeps insisting that I go._" A small sigh came from him. "_And with Yugi, Tristan, and Tea coming along there's no one else. Except Moneybags, but there's no way I'm asking him! So you're my only choice left._"

"Geez, thanks…" Valon said sarcastically, feeling insulted by the fact that Joey had said _he_ was the last choice who he would leave Serenity alone with while she was sick. "Look, I 'ave ta ask Raph and Alister. They live 'ere too and I just can't—"

"What?" Alister's voice cut him off as the redhead appeared from the stairs, dressed in his usual attire minus his trench coat.

"Serenity's sick and she needs someone ta look after 'er while Joey's 'way. Could she stay 'ere?" The Australian questioned, covering the mouth piece so Joey wouldn't be able to hear a word of what they were talking about. "You and Raph don't 'ave ta do anythin'. I'll watch over 'er and take care of 'er."

Instead of getting an answer, the redhead simply turned and retreated back to where he had come from leaving the poor teen gaping. "Oi, Alistar!"

"I already told him about it; since Joey had told me. I discussed the situation to Alister and we're fine with it." Raphael stated as he poked his head out from the kitchen entrance, giving a nod, before retreating to continue washing the breakfast dishes.

"_Are you still there or what?_"

Valon uncovered the mouth piece, a tiny grin on his face. "Yeah, I'm 'ere. Serenity can stay over with us, it's no trouble." He listened as Joey gave his thanks and informed him that he would be right over with her. Placing the phone back in its holder, Valon leaned his head back, his neck giving a small 'pop'. "… Serenity stayin' with us for a week… with no Joey 'round…" His grin began to get bigger. "I know I'll enjoy 'is."

_Thank you, Lord, for allowin' 'is wonderful event ta happen. Well, not wonderful 'at Serenity's sick 'course…_ He prayed silently, getting up and walking into the kitchen. "Oi, Raph, don't worry 'bout a thin'. I'll make sure ta get Serenity everythin' 'at she needs. 'At way you and Alistar won't get sick." He added, taking a small bottle of orange juice out of the frig and opened it, taking a sip.

"We can help now and then, but you'll be doing most of it since it is your girlfriend." Raphael answered, as he rinsed the dish he had been scrubbing and placing it in the dish-rack. "Now we just have to figure out where she'll be sleeping." He said, turning to face the brunette – who blinked a few times.

"She'll be sleepin' with me of course." He only got a stern glare from his friend. "Oi, fine, I'll change me sheets and put new ones on… she can sleep in me room while I sleep on the couch. Or could I possible bunk with you or Alistar?"

"There's no way you're staying in my room." The redhead's voiced came from the living room, his tone of voice gave away that he was scowling at just the thought.

A pout made its way to the reckless biker, as Raphael gave a small chuckle at the sight. "Hurry up and go change those sheets. And place new towels in the bathroom, I'm sure Serenity will be taking showers while she's here. Maybe you can also see about fixing that leak while you're at it too."

"Just take advantage of 'is situation, why don't you?" Valon grumbled, tossing the carton into the trash and leaving the room, along with a chuckling Raphael.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serenity gave a nasty cough, covering her mouth as she did so, while she was lying in Valon's bed and snuggling closer into the warmth of the covers. She smiled lightly as her boyfriend was kneeling down beside the bed, head tilted to the side in concern, while he asked if there was anything she need right now. Another cough came from her before she was finally able to tell him no.

"A glass of water, maybe? A cool cloth ta keep your forehead nice and cool? Perhaps a—"

"Valon," she said weakly, her voice scratchy sounding, "I'm fine… really, don't worry about me." A sigh of sleepiness followed, before another ugly cough. "All I need is sleep, OK?"

_Yeah, but anythin' could go wrong!_

"OK, just rin' the bell if you need anythin'." He whispered, standing and exiting the room, closing the door behind him. _'Is is really harder then I thought…_

As the spiky haired brunette made his way down the stairs, he found Alister enjoying a book by some author he never even heard of. He did know it was a mystery book yet that was it. His sapphire eyes turned to see Raphael seated in front of the computer, most likely trying to find a job. Sure, they still had money from working for Dartz, but that wouldn't last long.

"So how is she?" The blond didn't even turn to look as Valon took a seat on the couch.

"She's fine for now… says she wants sleep is all…" He turned on the TV, flipping through a few channels before deciding to watch the Discovery Channel. "I told 'er ta rin' the bell if she needed anythin'."

Alister turned a page in his book, staying quiet.

While in the meantime Raphael started to type up his resume, or so Valon guessed.

Valon leaned his head back, remembering what had happened when Joey was dropping Serenity off…

"_You can call me at this number." He handed Raphael a piece of paper, as Valon seemed to insist on taking over in helping Valon into the house and to the room she was going to stay in. However, he quickly followed after just to make sure that his little sister had a decent place to sleep and relax._

_Alister followed suit, seeing as the cab driver handed him the two suitcases, gray eyes narrowed angrily as he set them in a corner of the Australian's room before quickly exiting the room._

"_Alright sis, I'll be back before you know it." Joey assured, as Serenity was gently placed in the bed and covered in blankets. "And when I do get back, you better be all better. Or at least halfway that is." He smiled softly as he placed a kiss on his sister's forehead, patting her head gently._

"_I'll miss you, big brother…" she murmured back, staring up at him sleepily. "Don't do anything dangerous, please."_

_Wheeler gave a small chuckle. "I won't, it's a promise."_

_At this, Serenity smiled faintly before falling into a light sleep – still struggling to stay awake, but failing. Joey shook his head, kissing his sister's forehead once more before standing and looking at Valon who was now standing at the door way. He sighed and walked over to him. "Thanks for agreeing to watch over her."_

_The biker gave a shrug. "She's my girlfriend; of course I'm goin' ta watch over 'er."_

_Joey nodded before glancing back to his sister's form. "Give me a call each day to tell me how she's doing." He turned his chocolate brown eyes back to his sister's boyfriend, who gave a nod at Joey's request. "Thanks…" He turned and started towards the stairs and entered the living room._

_He listened as Joey and Raphael seemed to be talking, but he couldn't hear everything the two were saying. Instead, he shifted his gaze towards the sleeping girl who coughed and started to fidget – not liking how she was lying and turned onto her side. Valon soon found himself kneeling beside the bed, watching with concern as Serenity opened her eyes slowly and gave him a small, comforting smile._

_The Australian found this strange since it was her who needed the comforting._

"—Valon!"

The boy jerked, snapping his head towards a grumpy redhead. "Don't you hear Serenity ringing the bell? Or have you finally gone deaf from blasting your music so loud?" At this Valon seemed to finally be able to hear the small sound of a jingle.

Raphael watched as Valon ran up the stairs, stumbling a few times, before his form disappeared from view.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been three days so far and Serenity was _still_ sick with this nasty flu. Raphael had to go out on the second day just to get more cold medicine for the poor, miserable girl. The redhead had helped Valon make lunch for her – seeing as Valon wasn't used to making soup. And each day the brunette had called her brother, telling him how she was and was sworn to call him the next day.

A small snore escaped past the biker's lips as he rolled over onto his side. The first night was terrible seeing as the couch seemed to sag and the springs poked him every time he tried to get into a more comfortable position. Now it wasn't as bad considering the blond had gotten brand new cushions and there wasn't much of a problem.

"—you awake?" a soft spoke whispered, before something poked him in the side.

A mutter came from him.

"Valon…?" His ribs got another poke.

He moaned, scooting away and trying to get as far away as possible. His sapphire eyes opened slowly, as he heard a familiar bad sounding cough. Rolling over, he saw that it was Serenity sitting on the floor and looking at him. He sat up instantly. "What's the matter? Are your insides hurtin'?"

"No, but—"

"Did you puke?"

"No, it's just—"

"Need more medicine?"

"No, Valon, but—"

"Need some water?"

"_No_."

He stared at her and blinked. "Then what is it you need?"

Serenity glanced down at her feet seeming to think over what she was about to ask him. "I _can't_ sleep… and I was wondering if… maybe… you—"

She heard a soft smack and looked up to find that he had his hand to his forehead. "I don't 'ave any stuffed animals, Serenity." He rubbed his face, trying to remain awake yet found it very hard to do so.

"That's not what I was going to ask. I just… could I sleep with you?" She blurted out, causing him to turn red and look at her with a blank face. The teenager watched as he remained silent and beginning to think that he was going to refuse.

Until he got up and gestured her to climb in. She smiled lightly and snuggled close to the back of the couch turning to face Valon as he climbed in next to her and placed an arm over her waist loosely. "Better…?" He mumbled, sleep etched in his voice.

Serenity smiled, snuggling closer to him. "Yeah, much better – thank you, Valon."

"No… problem…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up, Valon."

_Five more minutes… 'at's all I ask…_

"Valon, I said wake up." The owner of the voice seemed to be losing its patience. "I _know_ you can hear me."

A groan sounded at the back of the Australian's throat as he lazily turned his head and rubbed his eyes, looking up to see Alister glaring down at him. "I didn't do anythin'. So why are you wakin' me up so—" He paused as the redhead pointed down at him. "Really, mate, just tell me what I did ta get 'is—" He suddenly halted once more, feeling something snuggle up against him. _'At's right, Serenity couldn't sleep last night and wanted ta know if she could…_ Cheeks slightly reddened at the memory of last night and he gave Alister a small smile. "Oh… she couldn't sleep…"

The redhead shook his head. "That's not the problem."

"… then what _is_ the problem?"

At this Alister lifted the quilt Valon had been given to sleep with. "Don't you need this to keep warm? Especially when Serenity decides to join you – when she's _sick_." He added, watching Valon smacked a hand to his forehead. "You probably just made her worse by throwing the blanket off."

A nasty cough came from the still sleeping girl, as if to prove his point. "Raphael's going to be down in a few minutes. I suggest you put Serenity back to bed and place the blankets on her." He tossed the quilt at them and disappeared into the kitchen.

Spiky hair shifted as Valon sat up and shook his head, trying to see if he could fully wake up. It worked, but only for a moment. He glanced back down to see a frown on Serenity's face as her hand searched from him, subconsciously wondering where her 'teddy bear' had gone to. He heard her mutter something about 'my teddy' before gripping at his nightshirt and give a sigh as she scooted closer again to him.

_I'm surprised I was still slightly awake by then._

Serenity gave a weak groan, as Valon carefully picked her up and began walking up the stairs. He gave a nudge with his foot to open the bedroom door and made his way in, being careful not to step on any tissues that were scattered here and there on the floor – the girl sorta forgot she was in his bedroom at his house. The brunette placed her slowly on the bed, bringing the covers up and placing them over her slim form before placing the blankets next. She snuggled against them instantly.

Before he was able to leave a small tug on his nightshirt informed his brain that she must have woken up. He was right when he saw chestnut orbs staring into his sapphire ones. "Could I have more medicine, please? And water?" She added, as Valon gave her a smile.

"Sure thin'."

After five minutes of being gone, he came back with two pills and a cool glass of water. "'Ere you go, Serenity." He sat on the edge of the bed, handing her the pills and then the water once she put on in her mouth and reached out for the glass. "Want some breakfast? Alister's makin' some toast or would you rather 'ave eggs? Or want some soup?" He waited as Serenity finished drinking her water, placing the glass on the table stand, and cuddling back into the sheets.

"Some toast would be nice, please."

She smiled as Valon nodded and left once again, allowing her to close her eyes and wait for the toast to be brought back. "I really am lucky…"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen…

"Oi, Alistar, mate!" Valon called, entering in the kitchen once more. "Serenity wants some toast. Mind sparin' a few?" He let out a laugh as Alister's eye seemed to twitch. "Please mate or would you rather 'aving 'er wait?"

No reply was given as Alister placed the toast on a plate.

"Come on, mate, don't—"

"Does she want it plain or have butter?"

He blinked. "Wha…?"

Gray eyes narrowed at the reckless teen. "You heard me. Now answer the question." He watched as Valon gave another blink.

"She wants it plain, just in case it'll upset her stomach." The redhead nodded and handed out the plate towards him and it was quickly snatched as Valon said a 'thanks, mate' before running out – nearly knocking Raphael over.

The blond seemed a tiny bit confused, shaking his head lightly and glancing at Alister who was already starting to make himself some toast. Again. "Morning," Alister said without even glancing up at the blond. "Want some toast?"

"Morning to you too… now should I know what that was all about?" He asked, opening the cupboard and pulled out a frying pan. He placed it on the stove and went to the refrigerator to retrieve himself some eggs and even bacon. "And yes, if you don't mind making more toast I would like to have a piece."

"Valon just needed some toast for Serenity."

"Ah," the blond smiled and turned the stove on as he started to crack the eggs. "I wonder how much longer she'll be sick for." A shrug came from the other man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My Val…" Serenity murmured softly, snuggling closer to her boyfriend who was asleep as well. When she had asked to sleep with him again, just because she wasn't able to and believed he helped her, he had 'moved' back into his room and was now lying on his side with Serenity's face pressed against his chest.

"Hmm… wha…" he groaned.

Joey's sister sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Her chestnut orbs moved back to Valon, who now had an arm across his eyes as if that would help him be able to get a few more minutes of blissful sleep. "Val…"

He rolled over onto his other side, having his back to her. She giggled, nuzzling her face against the back of his shoulder only to have him squirm. Another giggle came from her as she wrapped an arm around his waist and nuzzled her face against his back.

His alarm clock started to go off, causing the brunette to reach out and press all the buttons before finding the right one. Sapphire eyes opened to see the light from the window peaking through and it was a good thing he had blinds so he wouldn't get a full blast of 'beautiful' sunshine right into his face if he rolled over to face it.

"Are you awake, Val?" Serenity asked causing him to turn his head to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Serenity! Did you need somethin'? More medicine, glass of water, somethin' ta eat?" He questioned, carefully pulling away from her and sitting up and examine her. "Need some—wait, what did you just call me?"

"I called you 'Val', Val."

"… When did I get 'is nickname?"

She gave a lazy shrug, smiling up at him. "You're name's too long so I decided to shorten it." She giggled as his left eye began to twitch a little before he shook his head and gave her a disbelieving look.

"Me name's only five letters long, mate, I don't think it needs ta get any shorter then 'at!"

"Val's cuter sounding." She countered. They stared at one another for a long time after that until Valon rubbed his face in his hands and gave a small groan. "It isn't that bad sounding, Val."

_Oi, you 'ave no idea…_ He shivered as he thought of Joey snickering and calling him that just to get to him. "Well… do you need anythin'?"

"No, I feel a hundred percent better!" She exclaimed her smile widening as she sat up next to him and watched as he raised an eyebrow. "Really, I am! I feel like I could do fifty jumping jacks!" She added as he chuckled.

"You can wait ta do 'at when a week's passed and you don't start feelin' crappy again." He reached over for the thermometer and held it up to her mouth. "Now say, 'ah'."

"Ah…" she opened her mouth as he placed it under tongue and she instantly closed knowing that Valon wouldn't let her get away with anything until it was proven that her fever was down. A beeping informed them that it was finished with taking her temperature.

"Let's see 'ere." Valon looked at the small numbers on the tiny screen. "Ninety-eight point six…" he muttered, placing it back on the table once he turned it off and looked at her. "Guess you are all better."

She nodded, leaning her face closer to his. "Thank you so much for taking care of me, Val." She pecked him on the cheek. "I'm going to go tell Alister and Raphael a thank you too, so be right back!" Before he knew it she had dashed out of the room.

The young teen sighed, falling back into bed and closing his eyes as he heard muffed squeals – from Serenity – as she gave her thanks to his two best mates for helping him out in taking care of her. And for also allowing her to stay with them. _Now I 'ave a few days with a healthy Serenity before Wheeler comes back… how perfect._

"Val, are you feeling OK?" A voice asked before he felt something sitting on top of him. He opened his eyes, turning red, as he saw his girlfriend looking down at him and just sitting there on his chest. "Did you get my nasty cold? I'm so sorry! I'll take care of you!" She started to remove herself from him only to be pulled back down and have her face very close to his.

"I'm feelin' just fine…" he muttered, trailing his lips down her jaw line and moving down to the crook of her neck. "Absolutely fine…" he whispered as he placed a small kiss before nipping it lightly. She squeaked.

"Val!"

A knock was sounded at his door, causing the two to glance over.

Alister stood there, seeming to give a small expression of disgust. "Valon, seriously, do this some other time when I'm not around. And most importantly, when Wheeler is downstairs waiting for his sister."

"Joey's here?" Serenity asked, as the redhead gave a nod.

The Australian shook his head. "'At's impossible! It's only Sunday!"

"The day Wheeler comes back."

"You got ta be jokin' me!" He watched as Serenity got up and ran past Alister, shrieking a 'Joey' only to hear a familiar voice shout his sister's name in joy and happiness. "Oi, 'is wasn't how it was supposed ta be…"

"Come on, Valon." Alister ordered, picking up Serenity's bags and making his way downstairs followed by the grumbling Australian. They all followed out to see the taxi parked out on the sidewalk obviously waiting for the Wheelers.

"Thanks again for taking care of my sister." Joey nodded at Raphael and Alister, causing Valon to scowl lightly. "Oh yeah… almost forgot about you, Valon." He gave a laugh, though the three bikers knew he just disliked the idea of having to thank his sister's boyfriend. "I do owe you for this." He added, as Valon just smirked.

"I'll think 'bout what it is I want from you, Wheeler."

Serenity giggled, pulling her boyfriend away from the group and kissing him lightly. "I'll call you tonight."

"You better." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leading her to the taxi and holding the door open for her. "Stay safe now." He closed the car door, winking down at the young girl before waving as the taxi took off.

Raphael and Alister started back in the house – to be suddenly stopped as they heard a bad cough from behind them. Exchanging looks, they turned to face Valon who seemed to be holding his throat and clawing at it as he started cough once again, groaning.

"Alright, inside you go." Raphael held the door open to a coughing spiky haired lad.

"Great, this means we're next."

The blond gave a small chuckle. "It's worth it though." With that he entered the house, making sure that Valon got medicine and sleep.

"Hmph…" the redhead gave, but deep down he agreed. It was nice having a family again, even if it meant getting sick now and then.

* * *

I do hope you enjoyed it, Kohakuhime of Konoha!!

Your next oneshot of these two should be posted sometime later tomorrow... And yes, I know my loyal readers. I'm horrible for not posting Chapter 29 of YGO:WtD. I'll try to get it up tonight, but it's hard changing events and what's going on. I'm doing my best. And I only have my English and History project to go! -dances- Yay, two more projects and then I'm DONE. Well... I still need my French project to be given, but hey I can wait. After all I want plenty of time to write Valon/Serenity oneshots. And finish my other stories. I still can't believe April is almost here... perhaps I'll write a oneshot of Alister and Serenity.

Alister: What?

Hmm... then again, Valon would be sure to have my head... oh, wait. That's the Queen of Hearts from "Alice in Wonderland". Never mind, my bad. In the meantime, continue to enjoy Valon/Serenity. I'm hooked on this pairing.

Thanks for reading.

Feel free to Review. It'd be most helpful to here what you have to say. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Poor Valon

A request (once again) for Kohakuhime of Konoha! Again, I wish to apologize that it took so long to get this oneshot up (and the others, KoK)!

Holy cow! School (for me) is starting in two days! And I'm really, really, REALLY not looking forward to it. At times like these I wish I could go to Hogwarts or to Domino High or, at least, somewhere cool and fun. My school absolutely stinks. Seriously. But hopefully this year will be much better then last. Like, the teachers. I'm praying I got excellent ones.

My mom also disliked that I was spending my time writing so many stories, so sometime in the past two weeks she decided I shouldn't write. Now though since school is nearing, she's letting me start typing away once again. Man, there are so many stories/chapters/oneshots I need to post! Why can't there be more time in the world!

Sorry about my rant (if you read it, that is).

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor **Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Please, enjoy!

* * *

"Valon, are you sure you're up to going?" Raphael questioned as he looked at the spiky haired teen from the couch. It had been a few days since the Australian had caught his sweetheart's cold, although he did seem to get over it better compared to her, they still wanted to be careful. "You do know this play is outside and in the freezing cold?"

The teenager gavea nod of his head, standing in front of the mirror that hung on the wall, above the shelf they placed their keys and other items when needed before leaving the house, fidgeting with his tie. "Course I'll be fine, Raph."

Somehow that didn't comfort the older man.

"Besides this show Serenity wants ta see does sound interesting."

Alister glanced at the brunette with a raised eyebrow. "Valon, you do know it's a historical play. Meaning it's based off what happened in the past."

Hands froze on the material of the tie, sapphire eyes widened as the words entered through his ears and into his brain – processing and fully understanding. "Wait… what?" He looked at Alister's reflection.

"You heard me."

"… how do you know 'at's what's it about?"

Disbelief crossed not only the redhead's face, but Raphael's as well.

"It was part of the message she had left on the answering machine."

"Oh." Valon gave lamely, taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair. Everything stayed silent as Raphael watched Valon carefully, who was staring at Alister with narrowed eyes, whom wasn't paying attention and instead reading his book. "Hey Raph?"

He gave a 'hmm' in response.

"I'm not feelin'—"

"Don't even try that Valon." Was the next response from him.

Something sounded from the youngest, but neither of the two could figure out what it was. "Why didn't you fellas tell me 'at sooner?"

"We tried only you were too busy lost in your head, thinking who knows what."

"I know what." Valon stated yet received a frown from Alister.

"Obviously you should know what it was. If you didn't that would be really sad. Not to add pathetic."

"Oi, shut it Alistar!"

Raphael shook his head and brought a hand up to his temples, rubbing them in hopes of keeping the headache that was soon to come away. He glanced at the digital clock that sat snuggly atop the television set and turned back to look at his friend. "Valon," he said which was ignored as Valon continued to throw insults at Alister – who simply retorted with his own – and tried again, "Valon,"

"At least I 'ave a girlfriend!"

"Who's the sister of the guy whom you hated because he had, or has, an interest in Mai Valentine."

"Yeah, well…! Shut up!"

"Both of you knock it off." Raphael snapped, causing the two to bring their attention back to him. "Valon, you need to get going if you don't want to be late." He pointed at the clock to further prove his point.

He blinked staring at the clock before a look of panic crossed his features. "I'm goin' ta be late!" He quickly grabbed his keys and with that ran out the door and down the sidewalk.

A sigh sounded from the blond as he rested the back of his head on the couch.

"He forgot his coat."

Opening one eye, Raphael turned his head slightly to see that Alister was right. "Think we should see if we can get it to him?" He glanced at the skinnier man, who gave him a look. "Well, maybe he'll swallow his pride and ask to borrow one from Wheeler."

Again, Alister gave him a look.

"You're right, that'll never happen." Raphael sighed. He just hoped Valon's cold wouldn't come back full force in the morning.

* * *

"Val, you're shivering!" Serenity whispered, slipping an arm through his and snuggling closer to him. Even in the dim light she could still see the goose bumps that were rising on her boyfriend's skin. "I told you to bring a jacket." She murmured quietly and tried her best to share her body heat with him.

He gave a light shrug, grinning down at her. "Yeah, but then you wouldn't snuggle so close ta me."

"Shh!" Someone behind them hissed.

Serenity had to press her face against his shoulder to suppress her fit of giggles and to hide the blush that was creeping up to her face. "Val, you're too sweet." She sighed softly, pulling her face away to look back at the stage and watch the actors play their parts.

"Sweeter than Tristan?" He asked, gaining another hiss from the same person. It was easy to tell that Joey's best friend held strong feelings for her although Serenity seemed completely oblivious to this fact for some odd reason. And the same with that dice guy… what was his name? Valon mused over it for a few seconds, but failed to remember a name.

"You have your own sweetness to you." Serenity answered back and Valon couldn't help except let the smile display on his face.

"Am I sweeter then Tristan and the weirdo put together?"

"Be quiet!" A different person from behind them spat, anger evident in his voice.

Valon simply ignored him.

So he hoped it was a him. It certainly didn't sound like a woman.

"Val, Duke isn't a weirdo." She scolded him gently, rubbing her hand up and down his arm to help it warm up.

Ah ha! Valon knew that was his name… he just knew it…

"And just to make you happy, yes. You're sweeter. You're the sweetest, most kindhearted person I've ever known." A white lie, it was. Serenity knew everyone had their own sweetness to them and there were others who were kindhearted as well, but… Valon was special. And an exception; after all he was her boyfriend.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"SHH!" This time it came from more than one person. Not that he could blame them; he had yelled that last part aloud and even startled the actors.

Serenity, however, gave a small laugh as Valon turned red from embarrassment and slid further into his seat, wishing at that precise moment he could turn invisible or disappear and be safe back at home. Or her house, so long as Joey wasn't around.

Minutes ticked on by and the night seemed to be getting even more chilling then before. Valon sniffed a few times, cursing himself for forgetting his jacket which he had stuffed Kleenex into the pockets and started to cough too.

Luckily for him the play was over and done with. He quickly rose, bringing Serenity with him and tried to hurry out. It was a slow process since many were trying to do the same and ending up going slow. Valon sniffed again and felt that familiar, unwanted pain in the back of his throat.

He could feel the back of his throat begin to scratch as a cough wanted to break loose.

"That was fun! What did you think of it, Val? Ooh! Which one was your favorite part?" Question after question kept attacking him as Serenity kept thinking of them, walking by his side as they finally came to the sidewalk to the main street. "Val, are you OK?"

Finally giving into the urge to cough, Valon covered his mouth with his arm – the one that wasn't linked with his girlfriend's – and cleared his throat a few times to try and rid of the scratchy feeling left over. He shivered from the cool breeze that picked up and would have kicked him, if he could, for not remembering to grab his jacket. Sapphire eyes suddenly saw chestnut as Serenity jumped in front of him, gazing up at him with concern written on her face.

"What's up, Serenity?"

"I asked if you were OK."

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

She placed a finger on her chin. "Well, you just seem a little pale and…"

"And," he repeated waiting to see what else she was going to say.

"That cough, it sounded really nasty." She blinked as if something finally hit her head. "Val, are you getting sick?"

"No…" he trailed off feeling something in his gut twist. The cold he was beginning to get over with could come back… or could it? He shook his head lightly and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't think so, mate."

Slowly he took her hand in his and started leading the way to her apartment, sniffing every time his nose was starting to run and reminded himself to get some tissues before leaving Serenity's place. Maybe even ask to borrow a jacket that belonged to her brother's…? Again he shook his head, scowling lightly at the thought of asking to borrow Joey Wheeler's jacket of all things. That seemed too weird. And… he shivered from the thought and the wind that started to become more powerful.

He hadn't even realized that his pace was slowing down and that he also had his head resting against Serenity's.

"Val, you really don't look so good."

"Mm f-fine." He sneezed, quickly bringing a hand to cover his mouth and trying to get air through his nose.

Wait… when did his nose decide to close up…?

A low groan sounded and Valon blinked, lifting his head to try and see who had made it.

"Val, you're getting sick!"

"What, no I'm not."

"You just groaned! Not to mention you've been coughing, sneezing, and sniffing since the middle of the play!" He quirked an eyebrow at her and gave an inaudible sigh as she tugged his arm and tried to hurry ahead of him.

* * *

It seemed like forever before the familiar building came into view. And longer getting up the stairs into the compartment where the Wheeler siblings lived. The lights in the living room were on low, much to Valon's distaste. He was starting to feel light headed.

"Here Valon, you can stay over for the night."

"The fellas—"

"Don't worry about them," She smiled as she gently forced him onto the couch, "I'll call them and tell them that you're starting to get sick. They can come by and pick you up in the morning."

He raised an eyebrow, wondering why she didn't say 'they can come by and pick you up in a few minutes' yet didn't say anything.

"I'll go see if Joey's still awake." With that she disappeared down the hall.

Closing his eyes he had to admit it was pretty comfortable. Surprisingly, that was. Not to mention the room was nice and toasty unlike the frostbite cold outside that swore to freeze any living creature that dared stray about.

"Hey Val, should I try the house phone or…" She stopped in her sentence as she saw the brunette asleep, head nuzzled against one of the couch's pillows and smiled. She tiptoed to the kitchen and started dialing the numbers. It was pretty easy since she memorized Valon's numbers (for both the house and cell) and waited to hear either of the two other bikers voices answer with a 'Hello?'.

However that didn't seem to be the case.

"Hi Raphael, Alister. It's Serenity. Um, I'm afraid Valon started to fall ill during the play… he's fine now! Though… so, you two might want to pick him up tomorrow. Right now he's asleep on the couch… Joey's fine with it." OK, that was a lie. Her brother didn't even have a clue – he was at Yugi's place. "I'll take good care of him so don't worry about that! I'll make sure he's feeling better as time passes!" Somehow this was starting to feel awkward… very awkward.

"Call back anytime, if you want. I'll stay up to make sure Val's comfortable. Um… OK, bye." She quickly hung up and took a deep breath. Out of all the times of leaving messages on their machine, that was the worst. Or so far, she thought, who know what kind of other messages she'd be leaving in the future.

"Sis, are you home?" A voice called.

"Shh, Joey be quiet!" Serenity tried her best not to disturb Valon– thankfully he gave a small snore to show he was still fast asleep – and hurried towards the door to greet her brother. "Val's not feeling too good."

The blond nodded, hanging up his coat in the closed and kicking off his shoes. "So Alister or Raphael's coming to pick him up soon, huh?"

"Well," she rubbed the back of her head and watched as Joey stared at her. "Not… exactly, no."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means… he's staying over for the night?" She gave a hopeful smile, praying with all her might it wouldn't cause him to scream and wake Valonup, dragging him and throwing him out of the house. Thankfully he gave a scowl and forced the air out hard through his nose, almost like a raging bull.

"Alright, fine, he can stay for tonight. And he's not sleeping in your room!" Joey said, walking into the small living room and stared at the man sleeping on their sofa. "… he… fell asleep…"

Serenity nodded, but quickly whispered, "Yeah, he did." Since Joey didn't have eyes in the back of his head. "I haven't checked his temperature yet, but I'm hoping it's not too serious." She quickly disappeared into the bathroom soon returning with an ear thermometer and kneeling down beside the couch.

"Well… uh," Joey rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what he should do. "I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed. If you need help with something, just get me."

In return Serenity nodded once more and relief flooded into her face as she was Valon's temperature was around normal.

* * *

"Hmm…" Serenity frowned as something was nudging her arm and tried to shift away from it. More nudging followed suit and she squirmed slightly from the strange sensation, not used to it so early in the morning. "Mm,"

"Serenity,"

She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why she was hearing Valon's voice. Surely it was just her brain playing a trick on her, too tired to tell the difference between her brother and the one she loved.

"Hey, can you hear me?" It was a whisper, a ghost's cry flowing in the wind.

"Hn," She groaned and buried head into her arms more, the tingling sensation starting to flow up her legs to her spine. She shifted them, wondering why they felt as if they were paralyzed. This never happened when she was waking up in bed or being woken up for the matter.

"I'll give you a hickey if you don't wake up."

Instantly, she bolted up – face flushed and anger flashing in her eyes. "Jo—" Blink. She rubbed her eyes, not believing what she was. Blinked again. "… Val? Wha… how… you… I'm so confused."

"I wasn't feelin' so good earlier, remember? And you told me ta stay 'ere at your place for the night." He grinned sleepily, which informed her that he had woken up a little while ago too. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Oh! You see… I wanted to be close in case you needed anything and… well…" she cast her eyes downward into her lap. "I'm sorry."

A soft laugh came from the brunette. "Don't be,"

Her pink lips turned upward into a small, shy smile. "How are you feeling, Val?" Chestnut eyes lifted to stare into his sapphire ones.

"Better. I think the cold just got ta me is all." She nodded in reply. He shifted so he was pressed against the back of the couch. "Why don't you get up 'ere?"

"But—"

"You don't look too comfortable there on the floor. Besides, it'll make me feel even better." His white teeth flashed as his head lifted just slightly for the moonlight to hit them. "Plus it'll help me fall asleep sooner."

Serenity slowly crawled up beside him, nuzzling her face against the crook of his neck and her muscles were starting to lose the tension that had been gathering since she had fallen asleep. "Val...?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." She mumbled.

Before she had fully fallen asleep, she could hear the words, 'I love you too' sound in the air.

* * *

"Valon, do you try to make her brother mad on purpose?" Raphael asked, turning his head to look at the teen that was seated in the passenger seat. "Or are you trying to kill him?" He stared back at the road, waiting for an answer.

"I was just feelin' lonely. Besides, I couldn't let her sleep on the floor longer then she needed ta."

Raphael shook his head, the amused smile breaking free and plastering itself on his face. The scene he had come across flashed before his eyes: how he opened the door to find Joey screaming at the two – mostly Valon – saying how he dare take advantage of his little sister. Valon and Joey were more alike then the two wished to believe – both easily losing their temper.

"What's so funny, Raph?"

"Nothing," he shook his head clearing his mind, "nothing at all."

Valon remained silent for the rest of the way home.

It wasn't until Raphael told him he should sometime swallow his pride and ask favors from Joey – mainly a coat when going out into cold weather, especially once getting over a cold, that the spiky haired brunette started yelling about how he does sometimes swallow his pride to ask favors of people. But that he would never, ever ask something from Joey Wheeler.

"So, let's say, you were wanting to seek approval before you asked Serenity's hand in marriage."

"Excuse me, mate!"

"Does that mean you won't ask approval from him then?"

"… 'at's not funny, Raph."

* * *

I know it's not exactly what you wanted, KoK. But I felt bad for Valon since he did get the stomach flu in the recent oneshot. So I decided to let him get to Serenity's place where it's warm and cozy instead of the two out in the cold, waiting for Alister or Raphael (or both) come to the rescue. Hopefully the next oneshot I'm re-working on for you will be much more satisfying.

Well, thank you for taking the time to read this and I do hope you enjoyed it!

Please feel free to review.

Now, off I go to work on more oneshots and chapters of my current fics! -dashes off-


End file.
